Hikari Majou and the Hope of a True Love
by Lovely Pixie
Summary: Kari es una niña pequeña que un día se encuentrá con un digimon, llamado Wizardmon, y junto a él comienza una aventura fantástica. Que la ayudara a descubrir el amor verdadero.
1. Prólogo

Capitulo 1. "Prólogo"

Es un precioso día, en odaiba y la pequeña Kari está muy nerviosa, ya que hoy es su primer día en la primaria y no sabe cómo le va a ir. Kari suspiró mientras espera en el pasillo. Un rato después la maestra le avisó que ya podia pasar y la pequeña se armo de valor y entró al salón.

Kari, se presentó y toda la clase se le quedó viendo como si fuera algo que no pertenece a este mundo. Ya en el recreo, nadie queria jugar con Kari así que ella se fue a un lugar solitario para comer su almuerzo.

De repente Kari escucho unos ruidos que provenian de un aula vacia y curiosa fue a ver que era. Kari entró al salón y vió a una persona muy extraña y por como se vestia, ella pensó que era un mago.

Kari se acercó al mago y con voz tímida le preguntó.

-¿Qué estas buscando?

El mago se dio la vuelta vió a Kari y respondió.

-Em algo de comer.

Kari con una dulce sonrisa dijo.

-Ahí no vas a encontrar comida Jijijiji. Toma.

Kari le dio al mago un poco de su almuerzo y él se lo comió como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Una vez que el mago terminó de comer dijo.

-Gracaias señorita yo soy Wizadmon

Kari sonrió divertida y dijo.

-Que nombre tan raro Jijiji. Yo soy Hikari Kamiya, pero me puedes decir Kari ¿Y de dónde vienes?

Wizardmon con una sonrisa que Kari no pudo ver por el cuello alto de la capa del digimon, que dijo.

-Vengo de Witchelny un mundo de magia y estoy buscando los no sé cuántos emblemas para aumentar mis poderes.

Kari muy emocionada, dijo.

-Suena muy divertido ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Wizardmon muy feliz respondió.

-Claro, así me será mucho más fácil encontrarlos.

Wizardmon usó su magia con la que abrió un portal por el que los dos entraron y así es como la vida de Kari cambió para siempre...


	2. La busqueda de los Emblemas

Capítulo 2. "La busqueda de los Emblemas"

Wizardmon cerró el portal por donde entraron al digimundo y Kari se dio cuenta de que sus padres se van a preocupar mucho si ella no regresa pronto. Wizadrmon vió lo preocupada que estaba Kari y le dijo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. En tu mundo no va a pasar mucho tiempo y te llevaré de regreso cuando encontremos uno de los emblemas.

Kari sonrió y los dos continuaron su camino. 30 minutos después los dos, llegaron a unas ruinas que eran custodiadas por un montón de digimon planta y Kari con una sonrisa preguntó.

-¿Quiénes son esos?

Wizardmon con voz amable respondló.

-Esos son Palmons, Floramons, Vegiemons, Cherrymon, Red Vegiemon, y Lilimon. Pero aquí no está lo que estamos buscando vámonos.

Los dos se alejaron de esas ruinas y Kari muy alegre preguntó.

-¿Y todos los habitantes de aquí son como los qué acabamos de ver?

Wizardmon lo pensó un poco y respondió.

Los que acabamos de ver sólo son una pequeña parte de la gran gama de habitantes que hay en este vasto mundo.

Kari sonrió y los dos continuaron su camino un rato más. Kari estaba tan maravillada con lo hermoso que es este lugar que, no notó cuando Wizardmon se detuvo y chocó con él que la miró un poco confundido. Wizardmon suspiró y con voz amable dijo.

-No te distraigas. Este es un lugar muy peligroso.

Kari asintió un poco apenada con lo que paso y antes de que los dos pudieran continuar se escucharon unos ruidos en la maleza y Wizardmon alarmado dijo.

-Rápido Kari escondete.

La pequeña se escondió detras de unos árboles y de la maleza salió un gato negro que Wizardmon reconoció y molesto dijo.

-Que susto me diste Black Gatomon. Por un momento pensé que era un enemigo.

Black Gatomon con una sonrisa pícara dijo.

-Lo siento jefe. No queria asustarlo jijijijijijiji.

Wizardmon suspiró y con voz amable dijo.

-Ya puedes salir Kari. No hay peligro.

La niña salió de su escondite y Black Gatomon se sorprendió mucho de ver a Kari y antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo a Wizardmon, él con voz seria dijo.

-Ella es Kari y nos va a ayudar. Vámonos.

Black Gatomon iba a decir algo, pero Wizardmon la silenció al mandarle una mirada y Kari no entendia lo que estaba pasando. Los tres continuaron su camino por una hora más, hasta que llegaron a una cueva bastante iluminada con muchos dibujos en la pared que a Kari le parecieron muy lindos y como otra vez estaba muy distraida no vió cuando Wizardmon y Black Gatomon se detuvieron y la pequeña chocó con ellos. Black Gatomon muy molesta le gritó a Kari.

-¡¡Fíjate por dónde vas bruta!!

Kari bajo la cabeza muy triste y con los ojos agüitados por lo que le dijo Black Gatomon y Wizardmon le mando una mirada asesina a Black Gatomon, que bajo sus orejas muy apenada y dijo.

-Lo siento Kari no fue mi intención gritarte.

Kari lentamente alzó su cabeza seco sus lagrimas y vió un gran muro con un extraño simbolo enmedio de su camino impidiendoles el paso. Wizardmon se acercó al muro y con voz seria dijo.

-Este es uno de los emblemas que buscamos.

Kari muy sorprendida se acercó al muro que tocó con su manita y este empezó a brillar y se encojió hasta que cayó en la palma de la mano de Kari, quien se lo entregó a Wizardmon que rápidamente lo guardo. Los tres continuaron por el camino que estaba detras del emblema hasta que llegaron a la salida de la cueva y Kari vió el bellísimo paisaje. Wizardmon con voz amable dijo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Kari. Ahora estamos a un paso más cerca de nuestro objetivo.

Kari con una sonrisa encantadora dijo.

-Me da gusto serles de ayuda.

Los tres continuaron su camino y Black Gatomon hablaba con Wizardmon de algo que Kari no pudo escuchar, ya que estaba muy distraida mirandolo todo. 30 minutos después Black Gatomon con voz alegre, dijo.

-¡Ya llegamos al pueblo de los Koromon!

Kari reaccionó y se detuvo antes de chocar con Black Gatomon que sonrió y los tres entraron al pueblo. Una vez que los tres llegaron a la plaza Wizardmon dijo.

-Tengo que ir a hacer algo ustedes quédense aquí.

Las dos asintieron y Wizardmon fue a la posada. Una vez dentro, buscó a alguien y cuando lo encontro se acercó y con voz amable dijo.

-Hola Betamon. ¿Tienes alguna información de utilidad?

Betamon un poco fastidiado respondió.

-Hola jefe. ¿Ya puedo regresar al mar? Odio esta forma que no solo es débil, sino que también es un pésimo nadador.

Wizardmon suspiró y dijo.

-Primero dame tu reporte. Ya veremos si puedes regresar al mar.

Betamon suspiró un poco molesto y dijo.

-Bueno, encontre 2 emblemas no muy lejos de aquí.

Wizardmon muy entusiasmado dijo.

-¡Vamos por ellos!

Betamon asimtió y los dos salieron de la posada. Una vez que llegaron a la plaza vieron a Kari jugando con los Koromon muy feliz y Betamon preguntó.

-¿Y quién es ella jefe?

Wizardmon se quedó callado un momento suspiró y respondió.

-Ella es Kari y nos va a ayudar, a obtener todos los emblemas. Betamon asintió y Black Gatomon con una sonrisa dijo.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo chicos?

Betamon con media sonrisa alardeó de.

-Bueno, yo encontre dos emblemas no muy lejos de aquí. Lo que demuestra, que aun en esta forma tan débil, soy mejor en buscar los emblemas que tú jajajajajajajajajaja.

Black Gatomon muy molesta dijo.

-Sólo tuviste suerte y eso no te hace mejor que yo debilucho. Betamon miro a la gatita muy enojado y pensó en digievolucionar, pero como no hay un estanque cerca de aquí, eso será un completo desperdicio de energía. Betamon suspiró en derrota y Wizardmon, quien fue por Kari que había regresado y los dos estaban tomados de la mano.

Black Gatomon no podia creer lo que estaba viendo y se froto los ojos porque esto era algo inconcedible. Después vió que ellos no estaban tomados de la mano y ella suspiró más tranquila. Los 4 salieron del pueblo y Betamon los llevó a donde están los emblemas.

40 minutos después los 4 llegaron a una cueva obscura que se veia muy tenebrosa y Kari sintió mucho miedo de entrar, pero Wizardmon tomó la mano de Kari para reconfortarla y los 4 entraron a la obscura cueva. Wizardmon hizo brillar su báculo porque entre más se adentraban mas obscuro se ponía.

Black Gatomon miraba a Kari con enojo, ya que la pequeña a conseguido en muy poco tiempo lo que a ella le ha tomado años conseguir. Black Gatomon suspiró fastidíada de ver como Wizarmon se abrió más rápido con Kari que con ella. Betamon se acercó a ella y para molestarla diciendole.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas celosa de Kari?

Black Gatomon más enojada le dio un golpe a Betamon que dijo.

-¡Oye no me pegues! Yo solo decia la verdad jijijijiji.

Black Gatomon le iba a pegar más a Betamon, cuando Wizardmon con voz seria dijo.

-¡Ya dejen de pelearse!

Betamon y Black Gatomon muy avergonzados, se quedaron callados y los 4 continuaron su camino, entre susurros y murmullos de Black Gatomon y Betamon.

20 minutos después los 4 llegaron a un gran salón donde estaban los emblemas y Kari se acercó a estos los tocó. Los emblemas se encogieron y ella se los entregó a Wizardmon, quien muy alegre dijo.

-Muchas gracias Kari. Bueno esos son todos los emblemas de esta zona y en lo que encontramos más te llevare a casa.

Kari con una sonrisa asintió y Wizardmon suspiró un poco triste, pero abrió el portal y ella cruzo por este. Betamon se acercó a Wizardmon y le preguntó.

-¿Bueno, jefe ya tenemos 8 emblemas y queria saber si le dara todos a Gennai?

Wizardmon con media sonrisa y voz divertida respondió.

-Por supuesto que no. Ya nos ha costado mucho trabajo encontrarlos y merecemos quedarnos con una parte de este increíble poder.

Betamon sonrió y Black Gatomon un poco nerviosa preguntó.

-¿Y qué hay de la niña?

Wizardmon muy alegre respondió.

-Kari será parte de nuestro equipo ya que nos trae mucha suerte. Ahora vámonos. Tenemos que ir a ver a Floramon, Metal Mamemon y Woodmon. Black Gatomon y Betamon asintieron y los tres se fueron de ahí.

Kari regresó a su escuela y escucho la campana indicando que el recreo ha terminado. Kari corrió a su clase muy feliz y en el camino se topo con un lindo niño pelirrojo llamado Davis que fue a otro salón. Kari entró a su clase esperando ver a sus nuevos amigos mañana...


	3. La esperanza de volvernos a ver

Capítulo 3. "La esperanza de volvernos a ver"

Hoy es el último día de clases y Kari piensa que ya no podrá ver a sus queridos amigos con quienes tuvo muchas aventuras por toda la semana. Kari suspiró y entró a su clase.

Ya en el recreo, Kari muy entusiasmada fue al lugar donde se encuentra con su amigo. Kari llegó a uno de los salones que están en remodelación y ahí estaba Wizardmon quien se veía un poco impaciente de tanto esperar y con voz alegre dijo.

-Muy bien, Kari vámonos.

La pequeña con una sonrisa asintió y Wizardmon abrió el portal por donde entraron al Digimundo.

Una vez del otro lado del portal Kari que todo el equipo de los D. Másters ya los estaban esperando y están listos para su siguiente aventura. Wizardmon se alegro de ver a todos juntos y Metal Mamemon con una gran sonrisa dijo.

-Hemos encontrado lo que creo son los últimos emblemas de la zona.

Wizardmon muy feliz dijo.

-¿Qué estamos esesperando? Vámonos ya por ellos antes de que alguien más nos los gane.

Los 7 empezaron a caminar para llegar al lugar del que les hablo Metal Mamemon y en el camino el digimon machina le preguntó a Wizardmon.

-¿Dime jefe ya está lista mi nueva actualización?

Wizardmon suspiró y respondió con voz sería.

-Me está tomando mucho más tiempo del que pensé, pero estoy seguro de que pronto va a estar listo ¡y serás el digimon más fuerte de todo el universo!

Metal Mamemon sonrió muy feliz y miró a Wizardmon con gran ilusión y Floramon tosió para llamar la atención de todos y le preguntó a Metal Mamemon.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a donde están los emblemas?

Metal Mamemon con una gran sonrisa respondió.

-No comas ansias linda floresita, ya casi llegamos.

Floramon suspiró y los 7 continuaron su camino.

una hora después los 7 llegaron a un gran Castillo que se veía muy tenebroso aunque el sol está en lo alto y esto le da miedo a Kari que se acercó un poco más a Wizardmon que tomó la mano de la pequeña para reconfortarla, Kari sonrió alegre y los 7 entraron al Castillo.

Una vez dentro Wizardmon con voz sería dijo.

-Muy bien, Betamon junto a Woodmon Irán a investigar el ala este y Black Gatomon junto a Floramon y Metal Mamemon Irán al ala oeste.

Los cinco asintieron aunque a Black Gatomon le hubiera gustado ir con Wizardmon que fue al segundo piso acompañado por Kari.

Una vez arriba Wizardmon y Kari buscaron en todas las habitaciones los emblemas, pero no los encontraron y Kari pensó en.

_-¿Me preguntó quién vivirá en este gran Castillo?_ El tren de pensamiento de Kari fue interrumpido por Wizardmon que dijo.

-Parece que aquí no hay nada. Será mejor regresar.

Kari asintió y vió algo que llamó su atención y le preguntó a Wizardmon.

-¿Qué es eso?

Wizardmon se dio la vuelta y en una esquina vió un viejo báculo con un pendiente colgado en este y al lado una espada toda oxidada que Wizardmon reconoció se acercó a estos tomó el pendiente y le dijo a Kari.

-Este es un artículo de Witchelny se supone que da suerte.

Wizardmon se acercó a Kari y le dio el pendiente a la pequeña que sonrió alegre. Los dos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al primer piso. En el camino Wizardmon pensó en.

-_Ya veo este era tú escondite._Una vez en el lobby del Castillo cerca de la entrada Wizardmon y Kari vieron a sus camaradas que les informaron lo que encontraron y 10 minutos después Wizardmon con media sonrisa dijo.

Ya veo este lugar es como un almacén de armas y otras cosas.

Los cinco asistieron y Woodmon con una sonrisa dijo.

-Betamon y yo encontramos un papasadizo secreto que lleva al sótano donde seguramente están los emblemas que buscan. Los 7 muy entusiasmados fueron al lugar donde Woodmon y Betamon encontraron el pasadizo secreto.

Cuando los 7 Llegaron vieron unas escaleras ocultas tras unas cajas de madera y sin dudarlo Wizardmon y compañía bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al obscuro sótano.

Wizardmon usó su magia para iluminar su camino y Kari un poco asustada se aferró al brazo de Wizardmon lo que molestó mucho a Black Gatomon. Los 7 buscaron por todas partes los emblemas, pero no los pudieron encontrar en ninguna parte y cuando ya estaban perdiendo la esperanza Floramon molesta de no poder encontrar los emblemas le dio un golpe a una pared que se movió revelando un camino secreto al que los 7 entraron.

Aquel camino era más obscuro y cargado con mucha energía que hacían a Kari sentirse muy mal. Cuando los 7 llegaron al final del camino vieron un altar con muchas velas encendidas con un extraño fuego de un color entre morado y azul que daban un macabro brillo a aquel lugar que ya de por si es muy tenebroso y Kari se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de Wizardmon, quien se ruborizó y esperaba a que sus amigos no lo noten para que no se burlen de él.

Con mucho cuidado los 7 sé acercaron al extraño altar donde había tres emblemas ya encogidos y Kari con voz apagada preguntó.

-¿Creen que estos emblemas sean de alguien?

Woodmon con una gran sonrisa respondió.

-No te preocupes Kari, yo nunca he visto que alguien viva aquí.

Wizardmon tomó los emblemas y los 7 salieron de aquel siniestro Castillo y se alejaron lo más que pudieron, pero Kari no pudo más y se desmayó. todos se sorprendieron y Wizardmon muy angustiado abrió un portal cargó a Kari en sus brazos y los 7 regresaron a su base.

Una vez ahí Wizardmon llevó a Kari a una de las habitaciones para que descanse y Floramon con voz sería le dijo a sus amigos.

-No se preocupen sólo es un poco de fiebre debido a un resfriado. Lo bueno que tenía algo de medicina y ahora sólo necesita descansar. Todos se alegraron y Wizardmon regresó se sentó en su silla y Metal Mamemon con una sonrisa dijo.

-No te preocupes jefe nosotros cuidaremos a Kari mientras vas con Gennai.

Wizardmon tomó un poco del vino que Floramon le trajo se levantó abrió un portal por el que entró y éste lo llevó a la entrada al laboratorio de Gennai. Wizardmon suspiró cerró el portal y miró los 26 emblemas que tenía sonrió, tocó la puerta y escuchó una voz decir.

-Pasa.

Wizardmon entró y vió a Gennai quien estaba oculto tras una inmensa montaña de libros, estudiando quién sabe que. Gennai dejó en la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y con voz amable dijo.

-Hola Wizardmon ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Con media sonrisa que Gennai no pudo ver Wizardmon contestó.

-Ha sido mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero conseguí encontrar 8 emblemas. Toma.

Wizardmon le entregó a Gennai los 8 emblemas que encontró. Gennai sonrió un poco decepcionado ya que esperaba que fueran más y con voz amable dijo.

-Gracias Wizardmon. Ahora podré empezar a trabajar en mi nuevo proyecto y todo por tu gran ayuda mi amigo.

Wizardmon con una sonrisa maligna que Gennai no vió, dijo.

-Con su permiso ya tengo que irme.

Gennai asintió y Wizardmon se fue de ahí abrió un portal y regresó a su base.

Una vez ahí lo primero que hizo fue pregúntale a Floramon por Kari cosa que molestó mucho a Black Gatomon y Floramon con una cálida sonrisa respondió.

-Kari está mucho mejor y su fiebre ha bajado.

Wizardmon se sintió mucho más tranquilo y con gran dicha dijo.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está bien ¡¿Quien quiere emblemas?! Pueden tomar tres yo ya escogí los míos.

Todos tomaron sus emblemas y Black Gatomon curiosa preguntó.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para que Gennai te creyera?

Wizardmon se terminó una Copa de vino que le había traído Floramon y con voz pícara respondió.

-Es que como soy un digimon tan bueno, confiable y honesto. No hay forma de que él no pueda creer en cualquier cosa que yo le diga Jijiji.

Betamon sorprendido dijo.

-Ya veo. Con que ese es tu secreto. No por nada eres nuestro jefe. Jijijiji.

Wizardmon con una sonrisa asintió y Metal Mamemon se acercó a él y le preguntó.

-¿Y qué emblemas escogiste jefe?

Floramon puso más vino en la Copa de Wizardmon que tomó un poco y le mostró a sus compañeros los emblemas que escogió. Todos se sorprendieron de ver los emblemas que Wizardmon escogió y Woodmon con gran ingenuidad preguntó.

-¿De verdad cree qué esos emblemas lo harán más fuerte?

Wizardmon asintió se terminó su vino y dejó la Copa en una mesita junto a él y fue al cuarto donde estaba Kari. Black Gatomon se molestó mucho de ver eso y una vez dentro Wizardmon cerró la puerta tras de si se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. Wizardmon miró a Kari dormir plácidamente y se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo que la hizo sonreír. Wizardmon se alegró de ver que Kari se siente mejor y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Kari empezó a despertarse y Wizardmon se alejó muy apenado y ruborizado.

Kari abrió sus ojos se incorporó, bostezó y parpadeó un par de veces y le preguntó a Wizardmon.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Wizardmon un poco nervioso respondió.

-Estas en la base de los D Másters.

Kari sonrió alegre y Wizardmon no entendía por qué se sentía se sentía tan vulnerable cuando Kari esta cerca y está extraña sensación, y ahora que lo piensa esto no le ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Desde aquel día en que. El tren de pensamiento de Wizardmon fue interrumpido por Kari, quien le dijo.

-Lo siento mucho.

Wizardmon comprensivo dijo con voz amable.

-No te preocupes todo está bien ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Kari asintió y Wizardmon con tristeza abrió el portal y dijo.

-No te pongas triste Kari nos volveremos a ver cuando te recuperes.

Kari sonrió muy feliz, salió de la cama y entró por el portal. Kari regresó a su escuela algo triste y pensó en ir a su clase, pero en el camino se sintió un poco mal y se topó con Davis que la llevo a la enfermería.

Una vez ahí Kari con una sonrisa amable dijo.

-Muchas gracias Davis.

Kari se recosto en la cama de la enfermería y Davis se quedó con ella hasta que llegó la doctora. Davis se fue a su Clase esperando a que Kari se ponga mejor y puedan jugar juntos...


	4. Fantasmas del pasado

Capítulo. 4 El tiempo sin ti y los fantasmas del pasado.

Han pasado tres semanas en el Digimundo desde que Kari se fue a casa por un resfriado y esto tiene a Wizardmon bastante deprimido. Wizardmon salió de la base de los D. Másters sin rumbo y camino hasta que llegó a unas llanuras se sentó junto a un árbol y miró con melancolía las nuves pasar ya que hoy es el aniversario de aquel fatídico día que cambió su vida para siempre.

Flash back.

En algún lugar del Digimundo se abre un portal por el que salieron dos figuras y una de éstas cerró el portal mientras que la otra con gran entusiasmo investigaba la llanura y el otro con un suspiró dijo.

-Ya deja de jugar Wizardmon tenemos que ir al siguiente pueblo.

Wizardmon muy alegre dejó de jugar y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Lo siento maestro Mistymon.

Mistymon sonrió y los dos caminaron al siguiente pueblo aunque Wizardmon estaba algo distraído viéndolo todo con gran interés y Mistymon con una sonrisa pensó en.

-_Ver a Wizardmon tan alegre me hace recordar a cuando era como él._

Los dos continuaron su camino y antes de llegar al siguiente pueblo pasaron por muchos lugares, que llamaban mucho la atención de Wizardmon y Mistymon le contaba leyendas del antiguo Digimundo.

Cuando los dos llegaron al siguiente pueblo Mistymon fue a hablar con el jefe del pueblo, y Wizardmon estaba jugando muy feliz con varios Nyaromon y unos Koromon.

Una hora después, Mistymon regresó y le explicó a su pupilo de la misión, y lo fuerte que es su oponente. Wizardmon decidido a pelear acompañó a su maestro a la guarida del malvado digimon. Los dos entraron a una tenebrosa cueva en un bosque no muy lejos del pueblo, y aunque Wizardmon tenía un poco de miedo ya que ese lugar estaba muy obscuro, pero se armó de valor y se adentró en la tenebrosa cueva. En la obscuridad Wizardmon se topó con algo y con un encantamiento hizo que su báculo brillará para ver con que se había topado, y se horrorizo al ver que era un digimon congelado y Mistymon con voz sería dijo.

-Parece que es un trofeo del que está oculto aquí.

Wizardmon tragó saliva y pensó en.

_-Quién le hizo esto a este digimon debe de ser muy cruel._

Los dos continuaron su camino en el que vieron más digimon congelados, y Mistymon dijo.

-Mantente alerta Wizardmon. No sabemos cuando nos va a atacar.

Wizardmon asintió y Mistymon buscó a su enemigo que salió de las sombras listo para atacar a Mistymon por la espalda, pero el usó su báculo para detener las garras de un Ice Devimon que se molestó mucho ya que esperaba matar a ese digimon y Mistymon hizo que de la punta de su báculo brillará, y una explosión hirió mucho al digimon que contra atacó con una brutal ventisca, pero Wizardmon protegió a su maestro con una poderosa barrera.

Mistymon sonrió desenfundo su espada y corrió hacia el Ice Devimon que usó sus garras para defenderse de Mistymon que era muy hábil con la espada y la barrera de Wizardmon no dejaba que el digimon tocará a Mistymon que cortó a su oponente múltiples veces y terminó con el al atravesar su corazón, Ice Devimon gritó en agonía antes de desfragmentarse y Mistymon con una sonrisa dijo.

-Buen trabajo Wizardmon tú barrera me ayudó mucho.

Wizardmon se alegró mucho y Mistymon absorbió los datos de Ice Devimon para que no pueda regresar y herir a más digimon. Los dos salieron de la cueva y regresaron al pueblo para recoger su recompensa. En el camino Wizardmon con mucha emoción hablaba con Mistymon que ya estaba acostumbrado a los exabruptos de su alumno, pero alguien los estaba observando desde una colina y sonrió malvado. Wizardmon por un momento creyó haber sintiendo algo, pero si su maestro no lo sintió entonces no era nada.

Una vez que los dos llegaron al pueblo Mistymon fue a la casa del jefe para recoger la recompensa y Wizardmon lo espero en un pequeño parque y pensó en.

_-Mistymon es tan genial. Espero que cuando digievolucione pueda ser tan fuerte y genial como mi maestro. _

Wizardmon estaba muy feliz y un rato después regresó Mistymon, y los dos salieron del pueblo para buscar un trabajo en otra parte. Los dos caminaron por gran parte del día y ya por la tarde Mistymon decidió que era mejor que acamparan.

Mistymon fue a descansar y Wizardmon encendió una fogata para hacer la cena de esta noche. Wizardmon pensaba en Digievolucionar un día y ser tan valiente como su maestro. Wizardmon empezó a soñar despierto con lo genial que será cuando digievolucione. En eso estaba cuando de repente se acercaron dos figuras sombrías y Wizardmon se puso en guardia, pero cuando estás se acercaron a la fogata, Wizardmon pudo ver que eran Witchmon y Sorcermon. Wizardmon suspiró más tranquilo y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Witchmon se acercó a Wizardmon y con tono burlón dijo.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que nuestro maestro deje que alguien tan inútil como tú le haga la comida Jijijijejeje.

Wizardmon muy molesto con la digimon dijo.

-¡Que no soy torpe!

Witchmon se reía de Wizardmon al enumerar las torpezas del Digimon en incontables ocasiones, y Sorcermon sonrió malvado al pensar en algo para molestarlos, y dijo.

-Parecen un viejo matrimonio. Ya besense. Jajajajajaja

Los dos Digimon muy enojados y claramente ruborizados gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡¡Ya cállate!!!

Sorcermon se rió con ganas de sus compañeros y Mistymon salió de su tienda, y con voz adormilada preguntó.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?

Witchmon muy apenada con lo que pasó dijo.

-Lo siento mucho maestro, pero yo trate de detener a esos escandalosos.

Witchmon señaló a Wizardmon y Sorcermon que le mandaron miradas asesinas a la digimon que los ignoró, y Mistymon suspiró porque siempre es lo mismo con sus alumnos y los 4 comieron lo que Wizardmon cocino.

Más tarde Mistymon se alejó del campamento para realizar algo, porque ha sentido que los están siguiendo desde hace un buen rato, pero no encontró nada y regresó sin notar al digimon que lo estaba observando desde una colina a 10 kilómetros del campamento, y él sonrió malvado.

A la mañana siguiente Mistymon se despidió de Witchmon y Sorcermon, quienes tomarán otro camino, y Mistymon acompañado por Wizardmon continuaron su viaje sin notar a un depredador que lo estaba observando.

Los dos caminaron por varias horas hasta que llegaron a un pueblo con muchos Digimon y Mistymon le pidió a Wizardmon que lo esperé en el parque mientras él va a hacer unas cosas.

Wizardmon muy alegre asintió y fue al parque.

Una vez ahí Wizardmon se sentó en una banca para esperar a su maestro y de repente se apareció una enorme sombra que le dio mucho pavor a Wizardmon, y está cosa se acercó a él que gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. La sombra se cayó al suelo y se empezó a revolcarse de una manera extraña. Wizardmon pensó que lo hirió de alguna manera, y notó que la criatura estaba usando un camuflaje y con su báculo, lo disipó revelando a una Black Gatomon que se retorcía de la pura risa y Wizardmon muy confuso le preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?

La Black Gatomon se calmó un poco y muy risueña dijo.

-Yo creí que los Digimon extranjeros son muy duros y valientes por lo que nada los asusta, pero tú no eres como ellos porque gritaste como niña al ver cómo me acercaba a ti, y eso es tan hilarante Jijijijijijujujujuju.

Wizardmon se enojó mucho con las burlas de Black Gatomon y dijo.

-No te burles de mi. Gata tonta.

Black Gatomon dejó de reírse y con tono burlón dijo.

-Como no quieres que me burle de ti si eres todo un chiste con patas Jajajajajajajajijijiji.

Wizardmon más enojado dijo.

-¡Que no soy un chiste!

Black Gatomon muy juguetona se acercó a Wizardmon y trató de quitarle su capa y sombrero. Wizardmon se puso muy nervioso con lo que estaba pasando y trató de quitarse a Black Gatomon de encima, pero en tanto forcejeó los dos terminaron en una posición muy sugerente con la Black Gatomon encima de Wizardmon, y cuando Mistymon llegó los vió con un poco de rubor en su cara, tosió para llamar la atención de los Tortolos y con tono divertido dijo.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada Jijijijiji.

Wizardmon muy alarmado se quitó a Black Gatomon de encima y dijo.

-¡No es lo que crees Maestro!

Mistymon con media sonrisa.

-Si claro. Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos.

Wizardmon rápido arreglo su ropa y fue con Mistymon, quien con media sonrisa le preguntó a su pupilo.

-¿Tú linda amiguita no va a venir con nosotros?

Wizardmon muy nervioso respondió.

-Maestro yo no tengo nada que ver con esa gata.

Mistymon sonrió malvado y dijo.

-Pero se ve a leguas que se llevan muy bien jijijijijiji.

Antes de que Wizardmon pudiera decir algo más Black Gatomon se le adelantó al decir con una sonrisa pícara.

-La verdad yo sólo estaba jugando con él, pero si nos da su bendición prometo cuidarlo muy bien jijijijijiji.

Mistymon lo pensó por un largo momento y Wizardmon gritó.

-¡¡Maestro yo no me quiero quedar aquí!!

Mistymon con media sonrisa malvada dijo.

-Bueno al parecer mi terco alumno no se quiere quedar aquí, pero no hay otra opción más que tu vengas con nosotros así mi tonto alumno no se pondrá triste ¿Qué dices?

Black Gatomon con una gran sonrisa y dicha en su voz dijo.

-Me encantaría. Sólo voy por unas cosas a mi casa ya vengo.

Black Gatomon le mandó un beso volador a Wizardmon que se ruborizó y se fue de a ahí corriendo, y una vez que se alejó lo suficiente Wizardmon dijo.

-Vámonos antes de que regresé esa gata.

Mistymon suspiró y con voz sería dijo.

-Ella vendrá con nosotros y Wizardmon ya va siendo hora de que tengas novia o ¿Quieres que Sorcermon siga pensando que Witchmon es tu novia?

Wizardmon muy nervioso se ruborizó más, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Black Gatomon regresó con una maleta, y se aferró al abrazo de Wizardmon con gran cariño lo que hizo sonreír a Mistymon y los tres salieron del pueblo.

Una vez que llegaron a campo abierto Mistymon sintió algo que los estaba observando desde muy lejos, pero desapareció y Mistymon pensó que no era nada. Wizardmon un poco molesto le pidió a Black Gatomon.

-Ya suelta mi brazo me estás cortando la circulación.

Black Gatomon empezó a reirse muy divertida y dejó ir el brazo de Wizardmon que rápido empezó a moverlo para que la sangre vuelva a circular. Mistymon los vió y sonrió feliz de ver que aunque a Wizardmon no le gustó la idea de que Black Gatomon los acompañe se está llevando bien con ella, y tal vez un día le agradezca por unirlos. Mistymon miró el hermoso cielo azul por un rato y después los tres continuaron su camino en busca de más aventuras.

Por la noche los tres tuvieron que acampar y Wizardmon empezó a preparar la cena. Black Gatomon veía como Wizardmon cocinaba y con una sonrisa pícara le dijo.

-Sabía que había encontrado a un buen marido cuando te vi jijijijijiji.

Wizardmon muy nervioso se puso todo colorado y dijo.

-No digas chorradas yo em... No soy bueno para ti.

Black Gatomon se rió con ganas y dijo.

-Que lindo eres Wizardmon con mayor razón me casare contigo Jijijijejeje.

Wizardmon se puso más Colorado y trató de concentrarse en cocinar, pero no pudo hacerlo bien y Black Gatomon se rió al ver cómo se volvió torpe sólo por lo que le dijo.

Mistymon con alegría veía la jocosa relación que Wizardmon y Black Gatomon tienen, esperando que ellos se puedan amar siempre.

Más tarde Wizardmon empezó a servir la cena y Mistymon con una sonrisa pícara dijo.

-Que curioso, está comida es mucho más rica que antes ¿Será que quieres impresionar a Black Gatomon?

Wizardmon muy nervioso y algo ruborizado dijo.

-Maestro no diga esas cosas.

Mistymon se rió y los tres comieron con gran alegría ya que mañana tendrán una nueva misión.

Pasaron tres meses desde que Black Gatomon los acompaña y aunque Wizardmon no lo quiera admitir la garita a sido de gran ayuda en las misiones. Los tres estaban acampando para descansar de su largo viaje y la noche era particularmente especial con una hermosa lluvia de estrellas. Wizardmon estaba preparando la cena mientras que Mistymon revisaba el mapa para encontrar el siguiente pueblo y Black Gatomon estaba recostada en el suelo tomando una siesta. Wizardmon sonrió feliz de ver que todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero algo los tomó por sorpresa al gritar.

-¡¡Luvia de espadas!!

El repentino ataque tomó por sorpresa a Wizardmon y Black Gatomon, quienes fueron brutalmente empalados por las espadas que cayeron del cielo, pero Mistymon esquivó las espadas y vió a un Matadormon que caminaba hacia ellos, y con voz arrogante dijo.

-No esperaba menos del gran Mistymon. ¡Ahora muere!

Matadormon corrió hacia Mistymon que desenfundo su espada para pelear contra Matadormon, y Wizardmon no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y se apresuró a quitarse las espadas para ayudar a su maestro. Las espadas chocaron múltiples veces y a Mistymon le estaba costando trabajo mantener el ritmo contra Matadormon que empezó a cortarlo. Mistymon uso su magia para repeler a su oponente que corrió hacia él y dijo.

-Toma esto ¡Espada perforante!

Mistymon usó su barrera para protegerse, pero esta se quebró y tuvo que moverse para evitar el corte que rasgó su capa y con un rayo de luz alejó a Matadormon de él.

Wizardmon ayudó a Black Gatomon a quitarse las espadas que atravesaban su cuerpo, pero como estas estaban muy profundo tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado para no lastimar a su amiga y pensó en ayudar a su maestro con unas bolas de fuego que Matadormon destruyó fácilmente e invocó una lluvia de flechas para Inmovilizarlo y Mistymon continuaba peleando contra Matadormon, quien era muy hábil.

Matadormon se relamio al ver que Mistymon no podía mantener el paso y ya era hora de terminar con este pequeño juego por lo que usó nuevamente lluvia de espadas para mermar el movimiento de su oponente al que se acercó con su espada desenvainada y con sólo una estocada atravesó el pecho de Mistymon que soltó su báculo, y espada mientras que un hilo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de su boca, y caía al suelo mientras Matadormon con una sonrisa diabólica y tono burlón dijo.

-¿Vaya el gran héroe Mistymon está acabado tan pronto? Que patético. Y yo que enverdad pensé que serías un dignó rival mucho más fuerte, un verdadero reto, no está triste excusa de un héroe. Bueno no importa ahora ¡¡Muere!!

Wizardmon con horror vió como Matadormon con una mueca de deleite, le dio la vuelta a su espada para que Mistymon gritara en agonía mientras se desfragmentaba en un millar de datos que Matadormon absorbió con los gritós de Wizardmon al fondo y un amuleto cayó al suelo.

Matadormon con una sonrisa de satisfacción se inclinó para tomar el báculo la espada y el amuleto de Mistymon como sus trofeos, y ya se iba cuando Wizardmon se levanta con trabajos al usar su báculo como bastón y con voz temblorosa por la mezcolanza de emociones dijo.

-¡Oye tú espera! Todavía no has peleado contra mi.

Black Gatomon se asustó porque no quería que Wizardmon muriera por vengar a su maestro, y Matadormon se detuvo miró a los dos Digimon, y con una mueca dijo.

-Vaya te pudiste levantar después de ese ataque eres más patético y admirablemente estúpido, al creer que con ese nivel vas a poder resistir un tres porciento de mi poder. Los debiluchos como tú deben quedarse atrás si no quieren morir de una forma horrible.

Matadormon se dio la vuelta ignorando a Wizardmon, y Black Gatomon se sentía aliviada de que no pasará lo peor.

Una vez que Matadormon se fue de ahí Wizardmon cayó sobre sus rodillas, frustrado de no poder ayudar a Mistymon y pensó en una forma de vencer a ese digimon, para vengar a su maestro, y miró al cielo estrellado con melancolía.

Wizardmon y Black Gatomon se dirigieron al pueblo más cercano apesar de que estaba muy obscuro, y la gatita estaba muy preocupada por Wizardmon, quien se veía completamente ido como si la perdida de Mistymon lo hubiese matado y sólo quería verlo sonreir como antes de esta cruel tragedia.

Pasaron tres horas y los dos llegaron al pueblo buscaron la posada en la que se registraron, y fueron a dormir.

La mañana siguiente Black Gatomon despertó con mucha energía salió de su cama y se espanto al ver que Wizardmon no estaba, y fue a buscarlo desesperadamente. Black Gatomon le preguntó a un Agumon que era el dueño de la posada por su amigo y él le dijo que Wizardmon se levantó muy temprano y había salido. Black Gatomon temiendo que Wizardmon haya ido a buscar a Matadormon, salió a buscarlo y lo encontró en un parque meciendose tristemente en uno de los columpios. Black Gatomon corrió hacia Wizardmon al que abrazó y empezó a sollozar. Wizardmon correspondió el abrazó de su amiga y dijo.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención preocuparte.

Black Gatomon miró a Wizardmon que con una triste sonrisa dijo.

-Vamos a desayunar ya debes de tener hambre.

Black Gatomon sólo asintió y los dos regresaron a la posada. Una vez ahí los dos desayunaron y hablaron de lo que harán cuando se enfrenten a Matadormon. A Black Gatomon no le gustaba la idea de ir a buscar al tipo que mató a Mistymon, pero por Wizardmon irá hasta el fin del mundo a su lado porque siempre ha estado sola, y está segura de que un día Wizardmon verá lo mucho que ella lo ama.

Con el paso de los días Wizardmon y Black Gatomon entrenaron con gran esmero para derrotar a Matadormon y una noche estaban cenando en la posada cuando alguien se acercó a ellos y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Vaya, no pensé que te encontraría aquí tonto ¿Y dime dónde está el maestro?

Wizardmon comía desganadamente, levantó un poco su mirada para ver que era Witchmon y Sorcermon se acercó también por lo que Wizardmon volvió a bajar su mirada, ya que no sabe que le dirá a sus compañeros, y Witchmon se molestó mucho porque no le gusta ser ignorada, y cuando vió a Black Gatomon sonrió malvada al decir.

-Ya veo has abandonado al maestro por esta fea gata jijijijijiji.

Black Gatomon se levantó de la mesa y muy molesta dijo.

-Quien te crees para hablarle así a Wizardmon. Despreciable digimon que no entiende por lo que ha pasado Wizardmon.

Sorcermon se preocupó al ver las lágrimas formarse en los ojos de Black Gatomon y antes de que pudiera decir algo para detener a su amiga ella con una sonrisa pícara y tono burlón dijo.

-Hay que miedo la gatita tiene garras. Jaja como si una torpe bestia pudiera hacerme daño Jajajajaja.

Black Gatomon se molestó más y Sorcermon tomó el brazo de su amiga a la que le dijo.

-Ya es suficiente Witchmon.

La digimon con una sonrisa malvada dijo.

-No seas agua fiestas Sorcermon y Diviértete un poco con este chiste con patas.

Black Gatomon se enojó y ya iba a atacar a Witchmon, pero Wizardmon se levantó de la mesa y con voz sería dijo.

-¡Ya basta!

Todos se sorprendieron y Black Gatomon bajo las orejas se volvió a sentar, y Witchmon estaba impactada de ver a su tonto amigo tan serio, y Sorcermon le preguntó a Wizardmon.

-¿Qué pasó amigo?

Wizardmon suspiró y con voz sería y lágrimas en sus ojos respondió.

-El maestro Mistymon fue asesinado por un Matadormon.

Sorcermon y Witchmon se quedaron muy impactados por la Noticia y la digimon con una mezcolanza de furia, y tristeza preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo fue qué eso pasó?

Wizardmon se sentó y les contó todo lo que pasó aquel trágico día dejando a sus amigos perplejos un momento y Witchmon furiosa le gritó a Wizardmon.

-¡¿Como dejaste que ese digimon matará a Mistymon?! ¡¡Tú inútil excusa de mago!! ¡¡Que sólo se quedó mirando como asesinaban al maestro!!

Wizardmon se quedó callado mientras Witchmon continuaba diciendo.

-Yo voy a vengar al maestro ¡¡Ya que tú eres un bueno para nada!!

Witchmon se fue de ahí furiosa con Wizardmon por no haber hecho nada y Sorcermon miró con tristeza a su amigo, y se fue con Witchmon. Wizardmon suspiró cansando y le preguntó a Black Gatomon.

-¿Crees qué pueda volverme más fuerte?

Black Gatomon sonrió amable y respondió.

-Claro que si puedes. No te preocupes.

Wizardmon sonrió lo que hizo que Black Gatomon se ruborizara y los dos pensaron en una forma de vengar a Mistymon.

A la mañana siguiente los dos salieron del pueblo y se embarcaron en un viaje para hacerse más fuertes, y poder vencer a Matadormon.

Con el paso de los meses Wizardmon y Black Gatomon tuvieron muchas aventuras por gran parte del Digimundo, y un día una niebla espesa que salió de la nada cubrió el camino, y los dos Digimon se tomaron de la mano para seguir adelante ya que oyeron rumores de un sanguinario Matadormon, y querían enfrentarlo aunque Wizardmon no pudo Digievolucionar y la mayor parte de los hechizos que aprendió en 4 meses no los a dominado por completo él está seguro que con la ayuda de Black Gatomon podrá vencerlo.

Los dos Digimon caminaron por la niebla esperando que Matadormon no los ataque por sorpresa y de repente escucharon unas voces adelante que decían.

-¿De dónde rayos salió esta niebla? A este paso no llegaremos al siguiente pueblo.

Wizardmon y Black Gatomon se detuvieron, y una voz femenina dijo.

-Ya cálmate Drakmon. Me dijeron que si cuando estás perdido en algún lugar y sólo te la pasas quejandote nunca podrás salir de ahí.

Se escucharon murmullos y un par de risas que dejaron a Wizardmon, y Black Gatomon muy confundidos y más adelante vieron a unos digimon viajeros que al verlos los miraron con curiosidad. Wizardmon vió que los viajeros eran un Lunamon, un Salamon, una Mikemon una Biyomon un Drakmon y un digimon que no conoce de cabello rubio ojos morados ropa de mago un báculo y una espada en su cintura que lo miraba de una manera curiosa y se acercó a ellos para decirles con voz amable.

-Hola yo soy Magemon y por lo que veo van a una dura pelea ¿No es así?

Wizardmon se sorprendió y Lunamon con tono divertido dijo.

-Magemon dejalos en paz tu no eres adivino y bien sólo podrían estarse dirigido a otro pueblo.

Magemon ignoró a su amigo y Wizardmon dijo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Los amigos de Magemon se sorprendieron y Lunamon un poco molesto dijo.

-Suerte de principiante.

Magemon con su magia materializó una espada y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Esta espada no me es de utilidad y pensé que te podría ser de ayuda.

Wizardmon tomó la espada y Magemon dijo.

-Esta espada se llama Morning Star y oí que es muy efectiva contra digimon obscuros.

Wizardmon sonrió y dijo gracias Magemon.

-Se que está espada no te es útil, pero ¿Por qué me la das a mí?

Black Gatomon no entendía lo que estaba pasando o porque Magemon le dio esa espada a Wizardmon.

Biyomon le preguntó a Magemon.

-¿Estas seguro de darle esa espada? La acabas de conseguir y aún no hemos identificado que clase de poder tiene.

Magemon sonrió amable y respondió.

-Yo ya la identifique se todo el poder que tiene y no me es útil. Por eso se la doy a este digimon.

Mikemon suspiró porque bien podían haber vendido esa espada en vez de regalarla al primer extraño que se encuentran, pero Magemon es su líder y espera que sepa lo que hace.

Magemon regresó con sus amigos que se fueron por su camino y Wizardmon junto a Black Gatomon caminaron por la niebla por lo que parecieron varias horas hasta que está sin explicación se disipó. Wizardmon rápido miró hacia atrás esperando ver a Magemon y sus amigos, pero no pudo, y dijo.

-Mistymon me dijo que el Digimundo es tan grande que aveces dos lugares muy lejanos se conectan con una misteriosa niebla. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que acaba de pasar.

Wizardmon sonrió feliz de haber conocido a Magemon y él junto a Black Gatomon continuaron su camino.

Pasaron dos días en los que Wizardmon práctico todo lo que pudo con su espada y cuando llegaron a un Valle donde Matadormon iba a emboscar a otro grupo de digimon, y aprovecharon que estaba distraído para atacarlo. Matadormon se enfadó por haber sido tomado por sorpresa, que peleó contra Black Gatomon y Wizardmon, y sus presas escaparon.

Wizardmon usando la Morning Star hacia lo posible por entretener a Matadormon y Black Gatomon le dio varios golpes sombríos contra su oponente que dijo.

-Ya rindanse debiluchos. Nunca podrán ganar y si tanto quieren ser parte de mi colección no pienso contenerme. ¡Lluvia de espadas!

Wizardmon y Black Gatomon hicieron todo lo posible para evitar las espadas de Matadormon que se reía de ellos y Black Gatomon usó sus lanzas de sombras para neutralizar las espadas que caían del cielo y Wizardmon las destruyó con su fuego voraz. Matadormon sonrió malvado y corrió hacia donde estaban sus oponentes para tomarlos por sorpresa, y acabar con ellos, pero Wizardmon ya se esperaba esto y con un muro de fuego detuvo el avance de Matadormon que sonrió al ver lo débil que era el hechizo de Wizardmon que fácilmente lo corto con su espada, pero Wizardmon corrió hacia él y le dio un pequeño corte a su oponente que esquivó el corte, pero rápido puso su mano en el lugar de la herida que empezó a humear y Matadormon con asombro en su voz dijo.

-¿Qué es esto?

Wizardmon se sorprendió y supo que Magemon le dio algo que es realmente efectivo contra Matadormon por lo que trató de cortarlo con su espada, pero Matadormon se enfureció y con su florete desarmó fácilmente a Wizardmon que usó su magia contra su oponente y Black Gatomon tomó la Morning Star y se la devolvió a Wizardmon.

Matadormon sonrió malvado y usó un hechizo de Mistymon que sorprendió tanto a Wizardmon que se quedó paralizado y Black Gatomon lo quitó del camino para que el poderoso hechizo no le diera. Wizardmon reaccionó y furioso usó un hechizo de cometas contra Matadormon y mientras el los esquivaba con gran facilidad Black Gatomon lo atacó con sus garras de electrósombras con las que hirió un poco a Matadormon que con su florete corto el costado de la gatita que cayó al suelo. Wizardmon alejó al digimon de su amiga y trató de cortar a Matadormon con su Morning Star, pero el malvado digimon era mucho más hábil con la espada de lo que Wizardmon esperaba, pero él no se rindió ya que en algún instante tiene que bajar su Guardia.

Black Gatomon veía el encarnizado duelo de espada entre Matadormon y Wizardmon, quien le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener el paso, y podría ser asesinado en cualquier momento por lo que Black Gatomon concentró su poder en una esfera que le arrojó a Matadormon, pero el fácilmente la cortó en dos y al instante que hizo eso Wizardmon atravesó su estómago con la Morning Star y Matadormon con un hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de su boca dijo.

-No... Puede ser... Yo te... Subestime... Eres él más fuerte...

Wizardmon molestó dijo.

-Yo no quiero ser él más fuerte sólo quiero vengar a mi maestro.

Matadormon sonrió y con un hilo de voz dijo.

-Que... Noble...

Matadormon se desfragmentó en un millar de datos que Wizardmon absorbió para asegurarse de que ese malvado no regresé, pero al instante que lo hizo algo salió mal y él se desmayó.

Para cuando Wizardmon despertó se sentía diferente ya que era algo que no podía explicar y cuando conoció a Gennai quien le dijo del inmenso poder de los emblemas él empezó a buscarlos junto a sus nuevos compañeros los Dark Másters.

Fin del Flash back...

Wizardmon suspiró con pesar y pensó que ya va siendo hora de ir a ver a Kari, y dejar atrás su tormentoso pasado.

Wizardmon se levantó sacudió el polvo de su ropa y con su magia abrió un portal que lo llevará con Kari...

* * *

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero estuve muy ocupada con mis otros fics y Magemon es un personaje que aparecerá en otro de mis fics que pronto publicaré hasta la próxima.


End file.
